To Be With You Again
by yoshiismehh O.O
Summary: Hiro is willing to risk everything to bring back his brother. With the help of a gypsy, he has been given the chance to go back in time. If he makes a contract. As Hiro suffer the consequences with messing fate, Tadashi must suffer the pain of losing his precious brother. Big Hero 6 AU. Hidashi in later chapters.
1. First Tears, Beginning of Promises

**Chapter 1: The First Tears, The Beginning Of Promises**

**Summary:**  
><strong>Hiro is willing risk everything to bring back his brother. With the help of a gypsy, he has been given the chance to go back in time. If he makes a contract. As Hiro suffer the consequences with messing fate, Tadashi must suffer the pain of losing his precious brother. Hidashi in later chapters.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any Big Hero 6 characters (It will be hell if I did) or Hanji Zoe from Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cass, I don't think biting your nails is gonna help the situation," said Tadashi with a look of concern.<p>

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and looked down. Sure enough, her fifty dollar manicure was ruined. She sighed exasperated, "I can't help it. I mean, what did Hiro for the principle to call me up? Did he skip class? Did he act up? Oh god, did he get hurt?! He-"

Tadashi putted his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I don't think he did anything wrong. He's a good kid. And hopefully he didn't get hurt," he said calmly. His heart however, was slightly racing at the thought of his brother being injured in some way.

"I should have picked up a parenting manual!" she wailed. "I'm such a horrible aunt."

"You're not," Tadashi reassured her. "You're the best aunt ever. I couldn't have hope for a better person to take care of us."

"Really?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and putted a hand over her heart. "Aww, you're such a good kid!" she said as she pulled him in a tight hug.

Tadashi felt like her arms were like a boa strangling its prey.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt."

Tadashi and Aunt Cass turned around to see a blond woman in a gray pant suit that seemingly appear out of nowhere, standing awkwardly.

She let out a small smile, trying to restrain herself from laughing. "Principle Warren is ready to see you now," she said in a gentle clear voice. She held the door open and rushed them inside.

A rather large cheery man sat behind the desk that was filled with paperwork, pencils, and awful large collection of sport bobby heads. In front of the desk was a middle aged woman, who was having what looked like an intense conversation with Hiro.

"Come sit," the man ordered his fat finger pointing at the empty seats in front of him. Tadashi went over and sat next to Hiro, giving him a look that said "What did you do?" Hiro just shrugged in return.

Aunt Cass however, stood standing, her knees shaking.

"Is he in trouble? What did he do?" she asked.

"Actually-" the principle started, but was then interrupted by Aunt Cass.

"Apologize right now, Hiro!" she shouted, giving Hiro a death glare. Turning back to the principle, she added, "Please don't expel him, he's usually a good kid at home."

"Don't worry, he didn't do anything bad," the principle said, his eyebrow rises, slightly amused by her.

"Oh..."she sighed in relief, putting a hand over her chest and collapse into a chair beside Tadashi.

"Hi, I'm Hiro's science teacher, Hanji Zoe," said the women, reaching over to shake Aunt Cass's hand.

She had a warm smile and red cheeks either from flushing too much or she had just slap on the whole container of blush on her face. Her brown hair was tied up in a pony tail. Old fashioned square black glasses framed her face. She looked calm, pleasant or at least until she started shaking Aunt Cass's hand crazily."You're nephew is the best kid in class!" she shouted excitedly.

"His performance is truly outstanding! He has the intelligent far beyond his age. I have never seen anything like this in all of my years of teaching! Did you know made a rocket that ran on food crumbs? I don't know how that's possible but it is awesome!"

"Please act like a professional, Hanji," Principle Warren warned.

She immediately retreated back to her seat. "S-Sorry," she stammered.

"Now, she is right," he said. "Hiro is definitely an outstanding student. Just by looking at his test scores, I can see great potential in him. If you allow him to, he can skip the fourth grade and move straight to eight."

Aunt Cass just looked stunned either by the news she's receiving or from the death handshake from earlier.

Hanji grabbed Hiro's hands. "Hiro, you can't leave! I wanna perform experiments on you!" she wailed.

"Hey, my nephew is not an animal!" Aunt Cass shouted, snapping out of her trance and grabs Hiro away. She was her Mama Bear mode, ready to protect her cub or in this case, poor Hiro. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Tadashi and Principle Warren watched as the two women bicker about the small boy between like two toddlers fighting over a toy.

"Does this happen…often?" Principle Warren asked quietly to the older Hamada.

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

"At least let me extract his DNA!"

"What kind of teacher are you? A maniac?!"

* * *

><p>"Skip? Is that what you want to do?" said Tadashi.<p>

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind it. Homework is easy anyway. And the teachers are boring here…or just really scaring," he added, shuddering at the thought of his science teacher. "A new school might be fun...or at least interesting."

"Are you sure though?" He was starting to worry that his brother might not fit in with the older kids. Heck, the kid was shorter than most of the girls in fourth grade. How in the world was he going to fit in with big eight graders?

"What do I got to lose? Don't worry about me!" Hiro smiled. "I'll be alright, stop treating me like a child!"

"You are a child!" Tadashi pouted. "And stop growing up. Stay a cute little kid forever!"

"Never," Hiro said teasingly, before Tadashi "fell" on him.

"Hey, get off me," Hiro said trying to push him off.

"Oh no, gravity is increasing on me," Tadashi groaned, clutching his chest dramatically.

"No it's not."

"It is too. The same thing happened to me yesterday," Tadashi insisted.

Hiro's body couldn't take his brother's weight anymore. With a loud _thump_, Hiro fell to the hardwood floor with his brother on top of him.

"You rotten brother! Your butt is crushing me!" Hiro said irritated, trying to wiggle free.

"Rotten?" Tadashi repeated the word before turning over and pinning Hiro to the ground.

"Your 'rotten' brother just turned into a tickling monster!"

Hiro squealed as his brother started tickling him.

"Tadashi...Stop it! That's… not fair...you're...bigger…than me!"

"Promise you'll stop growing. Then I'll stop," teased Tadashi.

"Fine I... promise..."Hiro said admitting defeat.

"Good," Tadashi smirked in satisfaction, getting off Hiro, only to be back on the ground again. Hiro had pounced on top his older brother.

"Hey! That's... not fair!" Tadashi cried, tears of laughter rolling down his cheek as Hiro began mercilessly tickling him.

"Revenge is a sweet thing!" Hiro exclaimed.

The two brothers spent the rest of the afternoon wrestling each other oblivious to Aunt Cass, who was hiding behind the door.

"Simply too cute," she giggles silently as she held the camera. "Man, Youtube is gonna love this."

* * *

><p>Hiro felt like a mouse backed up in a corner by its prey. By its many preys. He felt weak, vulnerable. But most of all he felt humiliated. Humiliated by the same boys who bullied him ever since he had enter their school.<p>

His heart was pounding in his chest as a boy traced the knife up his neck. He was looked more muscular and taller than the other boys. Hiro assumed that he was the ringleader.

"We should teach him a lesson. What do you think I should cut off first, boys?" the boy said. His voice amused as if beating Hiro up was a fun game.

"How about a finger?"

"His ear?"

The boy smirked, eyeing Hiro's bruised face. "I know. I should cut off your tongue. That way you can't answer the teacher's damn questions and make the rest of us look like fools."

Hiro whimpered pathetically, opening his mouth to scream. The boy slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Quiet," he hisses. "Or it's gonna be worse for you."

Hiro closed his eyes. It's over. It's really all over. They were gonna kill him. He waited. And waited. But there was nothing. No knife against skin. No punches. No kicks. Simply nothing.

He opened his eyes slowly to see his older brother, back facing him, panting hard. The bullies laid on the ground, motionless. They weren't dead, just unconscious.

"Hiro, are you okay? Of course, you're not, what am I talking about? You're all bruised up and cut up," Tadashi said, frantically looking over Hiro's body."I'm sorry. I promised to be a good older brother and look at me. I couldn't even get to you in time. I-"

"No," Hiro interrupted, with a weak smile. "It's fine...it's fine. It happens all the time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tadashi yelled angrily. He was angry at the boys who hurt his little brother. He was angry at himself for not saving him all these times. He was angry at Hiro for not saying anything.

"I didn't want to be a snitch." Hiro whispered quietly, looking at his shoes. "They'll bully me even more anyway."

Tadashi's expression softens. "You could at least tell me...I could have at least protected you. Do you not…do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Hiro cried out. "I just wanted to... I just wanted to be brave! I wanna be strong...I just wanted to be grown up like you."

"Hiro," Tadashi said softly. Hiro's voice was unsteady as if he was fighting back tears.

"You don't cry. You don't ever."

He pulled the small body toward his chest. The younger Hamada buried his face into Tadashi shirt, as if to shield his face away from his brother. Tadashi watched helplessly as his little brother's shook and tremble. Hiro was afraid. He was sacred. But he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to show weakness, he didn't want to-

"You know...grown ups...they cry too." Tadashi stated, lifting up Hiro's head so their eyes could meet. "So it's okay to cry. It's alright, I'm here."

It was at that moment when tears started to fall down Hiro's face. His whole body shook and trembled as he cried, the small gasps turned into chocking sobs. Tadashi cradled him in his arms, rocking him back and forth as a mother would. It has been so long since Tadashi saw him cry. It first time after their parents died.

"Tadashi…please don't ever leave. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"I won't," Tadashi reassured him. "I won't. I promise."

This marked the beginning of Tadashi's endless promises. Promises that he ended up never keeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been obsessed with the movie ever since it came out. I absolutely love the relationship between Hiro and Tadashi and thanks to a little dream, this fanfic decided to come out. The Lilo and Nani scene fitted the two of them so perfectly that I couldn't resist adding it in. Please enjoy!**


	2. Wishes and Gypsies

**Chapter 2 : Dreams and Gypsies**

**Summary:  
>Hiro is willing risk everything to bring back his brother. With the help of a gypsy, he has been given the chance to go back in time. If he makes a contract. As Hiro suffer the consequences with messing fate, Tadashi must suffer the pain of losing his precious brother. Hidashi in later chapters.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any Big Hero 6 characters.**

* * *

><p>Hiro walked and walked till he was sore. He didn't exactly know where he was going but there was something compelling him toward that direction. Instincts maybe? Whatever it was he followed it until he entered a tunnel. Hiro definitely didn't know where he was. But he knew he didn't like it. It was dark with only a dim light guiding his path. Moss grew on the walls in strange integrate designs. The silence was filled with the constant rhythm of water dropping and Hiro's footsteps. A cold breeze sent chills to Hiro's spine. He shivered. The temperature was becoming a little too cold for his liking. The atmosphere became suffocating almost as if the air itself had put a hand around his neck.<p>

The sounds of footsteps were loud. Only this time it wasn't Hiro's. It grew closer and closer until Hiro could see a dark figure.

"Hey, you! Do you know where I am?" Hiro yelled loudly.

Silence. The figure continued walking towards Hiro, not speaking a word. When it got closer, Hiro could make out so of its features. Black raven hair. Light brown eyes. A baseball cap perched on top of its hea- wait. The figure looked... familiar. Almost like Tadashi. No, it was Tadashi. Hiro beamed happily, tears of joy running down his face. Tadashi was alive. Tadashi was really alive. He ran toward the figure, ready to embrace his beloved brother that was thought to be dead.

"Tadashi!" he cried out, happily.

His arms, however, went through the body than around it as he had hope. Tadashi continued walking pass him or rather through him as it if Hiro had never existed.

"Tadashi?" Hiro turned his body around to face his brother.

"Tadashi, wait up! Don't go!" he said while running towards his brother.

"Stop!"

Tadashi stopped and Hiro stopped a foot behind him.

"This is a joke, right? You're not gonna leave" Hiro chuckled nervously.

Silence was Tadashi's response.

"Please don't leave. Please don't leave me alone. I-I need you, Tadashi. I really do need you." His voice became shaky as he began to beg.

Tadashi just turned his head back, his eyes cold and emotionless. "But I don't need you," he said.

"Goodbye Hiro."

And he was gone.

"No...No."

Hiro felled to his knees, tears falling upon his lap.

"No, don't leave! Please don't leave me alone. Please don't say goodbye!"

But nobody heard his cries as they echoed in the empty tunnel.

* * *

><p>Hiro woke up sweaty, panting heavily. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. But it felt so real. He pulled the covers aside and got off the bed making his way to Tadashi's bed. It was his old habit. A childish yet comforting habit. He would always go to Tadashi every time he would have a nightmare. Tadashi would always wake up groggy, but never angry, and would always let Hiro into the bed sheets.<br>He would then hug Hiro, comforting till he fell asleep. Yes, Tadashi always knew what to do in these situations. Except now that is. The expected warmth was replaced with an old empty bed. Tadashi  
>wasn't there.<p>

Hiro had forgotten. Tadashi was dead. He couldn't be there to help with nightmares. He couldn't be there at all. Hiro was on his own.

Hiro laughed quietly, a bitter smile appeared on his face.

"You self sacrificing fool. You had one life, one fucking life. And you wasted it."

His voiced cracked. "Liar. You said you would always be there. Where are you now? Can't you see I need you? Can't you see I'm lonely without you? Nothing is ever the same without you."

And like his dream, he got no response. He curled himself in the blanket and cried till he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hiro drew on a piece of paper while his professor droned on and on about molecular prism spheres. He was sketching new designs for Baymax's armor, new ideas that would hopefully help the marshmallow robot's movements to be quicker and stronger. Wings extensions, better rockets, stronger material, maybe even a whole new look. Some people would look at it as work, a hassle really, but to Hiro, it was fun. Improving Baymax's design gave him something to do when he was bored and relaxed him for a while. Maybe he really was a nerd. The bell rang and the students bolted out of the room, chatting up with one another about the weekend. The professor rushed out the room, fixing a tie in one hand and holding a briefcase in another, murmuring about a hot date.<p>

"That looks sick!"

Hiro turned around only to see the gang hovered over his desk.

"This is awesome" Fred exclaimed. "You think you can add that to mine?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiro replied. "No problem."

"Ooh! Are you changing the color of Baymax's armor?" Honey asked excitedly. "Try pink. Oh and with flowers!"

Go Go grimaced in disgust. "That would look so girly. No one would take him seriously. The villains are just gonna look and laugh. I mean, just imagine Baymax in a pink floral armor.

Everyone laughed as they imagined the marshmallow robot stuffed in a pink floral suit.

"I think it would look cute," exclaimed Honey. "Hey, Hiro! You wanna go see a gypsy with us."

"A qypsy?"

"Yeah! Rumor has it that she can grants wishes," said Fred. "I wonder if she can give me superpowers,' he said dreamily.

"I think it's a scam. She'll probably just take all our money and run," Wasabi said.

"You're just scared that she'll do some weird voodoo magic on you," Go Go snorted.

"No, I'm not!" Wasabi protested, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Yeah, right," Go Go retorted. She crossed her arms smirking. "You coming, Hiro?"

"Um...sure."

"Good. Let's go then."

She grabbed onto the neck of Wasabi's shirt and dragged him out the door. The rest of the gang followed, chattering about their wishes.

* * *

><p>"Here we are"<p>

They arrived at a doorstep in an empty alley. The odor of trash filled Hiro's nose, making him nauseous. Well, that and Go Go's driving.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Wasabi groaned, covering his mouth with his hand, the other wrapped around Fred's shoulder.

"Hey, you were going too slow," Go Go simply said.

"I was trying to be in the speed limit!"

"Well, the speed limit was too slow."

"But- but…whatever," Wasabi gave up. He looked around nervously. "Why does it have to be in a dark shady alley?"

"It's cooler this way!" Fred grinned. "It's just like in the comic books!"

"Looks like one person can go in at a time," said Honey Lemon, scanning the sign. Sure enough, the sign that hung on the door stated in big bold letters: ONE CUSTOMER AT A TIME.

"Go in, you overgrown scaredy cat," said Gogo, nudging Wasabi towards the door.

"Umm..." He looked hopelessly at the others, silently begging for help. His eyes landed on Hiro.

"I think I'll go after...Hiro!" Wasabi stammered.

"Me?" Hiro questioned.

"Yeah-h. You can go first."

"Alright," Hiro sighed after seeing the desperate look on Wasabi's face. "But if this is a scam then I'm leaving."

"Good luck, Hiro." Honey Lemon said.

"Yea...G-Good luck," Wasabi squeaked.

"Hope your wishes comes true, dude." chimed Fred.

"Woman up. Don't be a wuss like him," said Gogo, indicating Wasabi with her thumb.

"Alright. Here I go," said Hiro.

He turned the handle of the door. A bell chimed, signaling that he entered. But no one came. Instead, the door slammed shut behind him, locking itself, leaving Hiro trapped in the room. He wiggled the handle, trying to get it to open again, but it would not budge. He sighed, giving up after a while. He surveyed the room, glancing at the random knickknacks on the shelves. The red walls were covered with pictures of disfigured people and pinned next to them where voodoo dolls, hanging from the neck with needles. Hiro shuddered at the sight. Maybe there was voodoo magic.

A black and white painting caught his eyes. It was of two people, two boys, laughing happily at each other, their smiles evident on their faces. The picture began to change. Hiro blinked rapidly, not believing what he was seeing. But sure enough, the scene was different. One of the boys was now crouched down, crying his eyes out, while the other hung from the ceiling, limp. Red string wrapped around his neck, arms, and legs, pulling him up to ceiling like a puppet. Hiro slowly backed away from the painting, his eyes widening as the painting changed again. Now, both boys were hung, the red string wrapping around their bodies, intertwining them together. Each one had a smile just like before.

"Ahem."

Hiro turned around to the direction of the cough only to see a young woman, around the age of Honey Lemon, with arms and legs crossed, relaxing in a chair.

"Need something?" she asked. Her voice was smooth, showing hints of a British accent.

"Well, n-no…but the p-painting," Hiro stammered, turning back to painting to show her what had happen. The painting, however, was back to normal, the original scene of the two laughing boys present.

"What about the painting?" she asked.

"Its…its nothing," he answered softly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was it just all in his mind?

"Why don't you sit?"she said, pointing at a chair across from her.

Hiro obeyed, observing the woman. She was slender, her piercing green eyes stood out against her ivory skin. Her lips were painted heavily red in an attempt to hide her naturally thin lips. Red hair grew to her back, a green scarf effortlessly wrapped around her head. She smirked, playing with the emerald necklace around her neck.

"What is it?" she chuckled. "Do you like the way I look?"

Hiro's cheeks flushed. "No, I wasn't-"

"I'm kidding," she said. "So, what is your wish?"

"My wish?" Hiro repeated. "I…" Hiro paused. He really did have wish. He wanted something more than anything. But the wish was impossible.

"I don't have one," he finally said.

"You don't have a wish?" she frowned. "That's impossible. Everyone has a wish, some sort of desire to get what they want at least."

"Well, I- I do but, its…ugh never mind." He gave a small smile. "I don't why I'm here anymore. Look at me believing in gypsies and magic. This is probably a scam anyway."

He stood up, ready to head to the door, only to pushed back onto the chair. The gypsy smiled, wiggling her fingers in the air, amused by Hiro's confused yet frighten face.

"I don't think you're ready to leave yet."

In one sudden movement, she was hovering over Hiro's body, her face only an inch away from Hiro's.

"Your wish…What was it again? Was it to be with precious brother again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to re-edit this because I ****wasn't ****really satisfied with my work. Thank you to all you have follows, favs, and reviews. I'm really glad that people are enjoying the story. Enjoy!**


	3. Contracts and Flames

**Chapter 3: Fire and Contracts**

**Summary:  
>Hiro is willing risk everything to bring back his brother. With the help of a gypsy, he has been given the chance to go back in time. If he makes a contract. As Hiro suffer the consequences with messing fate, Tadashi must suffer the pain of losing his precious brother. Hidashi in later chapters.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any Big Hero 6 characters.**

* * *

><p>Hiro's eyes widened. "My brother? How do you do know about my brother."<p>

"Yes, your precious big brother. What was his name? Tadashi?" she asked, forging innocence.

She gave no time for an answer as she answered her own question anyway.

"Yes, it is Tadashi. Now where is he anyway? Oh right, he's already dead!" she giggled hysterically at her little joke.

Hiro sat there, glancing around the room looking for an escape route.

The gypsy caught his eye at the door and chuckled.

"Don't even think about escaping. Every door around here is lock."

"He was a bit of a fool wasn't he?" she continued. "Running into that fire like that, leaving you behind. And then he just...dies. He abandoned you."

"He didn't- He didn't abandoned me," Hiro said, uncertainty present in his voice. "He just wanted to save Dr. Callaghan."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "Maybe he hated you. Maybe he just wanted to end his life because of you. I would understand that. After all having you as a brother must be terrible. He was probably sick of being compared to you. The genius little brother. The little brother who always got over a hundred percent. The little brother who got to skips so many grades. The little brother who was praised for his brilliancy. Perhaps he killed himself because of you?"

"No, that couldn't be it," he said quietly, more to himself than the gypsy. Was it really true? Did Tadashi really hate him? Was he the cause of Tadashi's death? Was it all his fault? He looked down and hastily wiping away any tears that were forming in his eyes. He didn't want to allow the gypsy have pleasure of seeing him cry.

The gypsy studied his reaction for a bit, taking note of his shaking body. Her expression soften as she began to pat his back.

"I was joking, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying," Hiro murmured.

"Liar," she retorted, giving a small smile.

Hiro looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "How do you know my brother?" he asked.

"It's my job to know the client. And you my dear are my client."

"Your client?" Hiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, my client," she sighed, exasperated. "Did you not read the sign? One customer at a time. Do you see anyone around here. No, of course you don't, so therefore you are my client."

"And don't say 'I don't have a wish'" she mocked, imitating Hiro's voice.

"But how can you help?" Hiro asked. "What could you possibly do to bring him back?"

"Did you not see my magic?" she wailed, frustrated, pulling her hair, pacing back and forth. "Did you not hear the door close and lock behind you? Did you not see the magical portraits on the wall? I pushed you back into a chair for crying out loud. Without even touching you! Bloody hell, you Americans surely are stupid."

"Sorry," Hiro apologized. "I just thought...well...that it was all in my head."

"Apology accepted," she said, flashing a grin. "Now, back to business. I am here to grant your wish. And you are the client. And your wish is to be with your brother again, correct?"

Hiro simply nodded. "Are you like a fairy godmother?" he asked, innocently.

"No! Holy Queen of England! I'm not that old!" she shrieked. "I'm only eighteen! I'm a contractor! I just grant your wish and obey the terms of the contract. I'm not gonna go Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo and send you to the ball or anything."

"Right," Hiro said. "Wait- contract?"

"Well, yeah. Do you think wishes are granted for free or something?"

"Of course not," he replied. "But I- I just don't want it to harm my Aunt Cass or my friends."

"It won't," she said, waving her hand. "Contracts won't really affect anyone else but you."

"What exactly happens in a contract?"

"Well, once you signed, your wish is granted. Whatever it was, becoming rich, getting the love of your life, yah di da di da. But as payment for messing with fate, you must receive a punishment."

"A punishment?" Hiro asked. "What kind of punishment?"

The gypsy shrugged in reply. "I don't know. It's up to my boss to decide. He's the one that handles the punishments, I just handle the contracts. There was this one time someone lose an eye. Another time, someone broke all the bones in his body. And that one time... a girl ended up dead."

She looked at him, seriously. "It's really up to you. If you're not willing to take the chance then take it. But know that once you signed, you can never back out. You are bonded for life."

Hiro thought about it for a moment. "If I signed the contract," he began. "Will Tadashi be alive again?"

"Yep! It's a hundred percent guarantee that your wish will be granted."

"Then, I'll do it," Hiro said, confidently. He smiled, "It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as Tadashi is alive, I'll be happy."

"Alright then."

The gypsy snapped her fingers and a table appeared with a piece of paper on it.

"Sign it," she ordered.

"How do I sign?" Hiro asked, confused. There was no pen on the table.

"Oops...I forgot," she sighed.

With another snap of her finger, a knife appeared on the table.

"It's a blood contract," she said. "You're gonna have to cut yourself and write your name in blood."

"Oh..." Hiro glanced at the knife and then back at the gypsy. Finally, he took the knife, took a deep breath, and created a cut on his finger. He hissed under his breath as the blade touched his skin. Beads of crimson blood formed and he began to write his name on the bottom.

I, Hiro Hamada, will have my wish to be granted. In return, however, I will suffer the consequences for messing with fate.

Once he finished writing, his name glowed and disappeared along with the contract.

"Now what?" he asked.

The gypsy smiled. "Now, your wish has been granted."

She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered softly, "Don't let fate repeat itself."

The world went pitch black.

* * *

><p>Hiro's eyes woke up to a strange yet all too familiar sight. He was standing next to Tadashi on the bridge again.<p>

"Welcome to nerd school..." Tadashi said, smiling proudly. "...nerd."

Tadashi was back. Tadashi was alive. Hiro pounced on top of Tadashi, causing him to fall on to his back. Hiro touched his brother's arms, curiously. They were solid, his hands didn't go through. It was real.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Tadashi asked, confused.

Hiro laughed happily and got off him, pulling his brother up on the way. "It's nothing," he smiled. "Just a little bit too overly excited about the scholarship."

Tadashi chuckled, "Of course you are. You deserved it."

Hiro wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. "Thank you... For not giving up on me. For everything."

Tadashi smiled, returning the hug.

"No problem, little bro," he said.

It was perfect. Everything was simply perfect. Hiro had Tadashi back. He had his scholarship. He had- No. This was the night of the fire. Hiro was sent back in time.

The gypsy's words echoed into his head. "Don't let fate repeat itself."

Hiro began to panic. In a few minutes, the fire alarm would ring. Tadashi would run towards the building and go into the fire. And he would die again. Hiro had to think fast. Time was racing against him.

"Sorry," he apologized, silently.

He pushed Tadashi to the ground again. Tadashi landed on his butt with thump.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his behind. "Why do you keep-"

He stopped, realizing that Hiro wasn't there anymore. Hiro was gone.

Hiro ran as fast as he could towards the building. It would only be a matter of time before Tadashi realizes that he was gone and go after him.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The fire alarm rang and a swarm of people rushed out the building.

"Fire! Fire!"

"Call the fire department!"

"Run!"

They all fled the building, screaming hysterically. Hiro ran through the crowd, doing the opposite, and aimed to go in the building. There was still time till the bomb exploded and he wanted to convince Callaghan to stop his plans. It was for Tadashi's sake. Hiro didn't want his brother to know what Callaghan was capable of. He wanted to protect him. He ran inside the building, the screams were still echoing behind him.

Smoke filled his lungs as he entered. It made it impossible to see anything. All Hiro could see was fire, eating up everything in its path. It was like a living hell. Hiro coughed. Breathing became harder and harder by the second. He didn't have much time left. The building was going to collapse soon. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a body moving. It had to Professor Callaghan.

"Professor Calla-" Hiro was interrupted by a fit of coughs. He stood there, hunched over, trying to find air. There was a loud snap, and Hiro looked up a little too late as the beam fell on top of him, trapping him in the hell pit.

* * *

><p>Tadashi's eyes widen as he heard the fire alarm. He ran towards the ear splitting noise, not caring much about his ear drums at the moment. His heart stopped as he reached the robotics lab. His beloved building was in flames.<p>

Tadashi rushed towards the building, spotting one of his classmates making her way out.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm alright, but...Professor Callaghan! He's still in there in there!" She began to cry. "A kid just entered the building too. It's the kid that won the scholarship. I think he went to save Proffesor Callaghan."

"No, Hiro," Tadashi said in horror.

He ran towards to building, more determined than ever to save his brother. His heart pounded against his chest, adrenaline rushing through his blood. He had to save Hiro, he just had to.

He reached the building, ready to go inside of it. But he was thrown back by the explosion.

BOOM!

He landed on the cold cement ground, his head hitting the pavement. His vision became blurry, but he could clearly see that the building covered in flames.

"HIRO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I got a new chapter out. I'm sorry about the late updates, but family drama, upcoming mid terms, etc. I should be able to update more frequently from now on so I'll try my best. I decided to change the title to "To Be With You Again". I also rewrote the last chapter because I really wasn't satisfied with my work, so check it out. Thank you so much for the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys are awesome. **


End file.
